1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a surface-type fastener generally known as a hook-and-loop fastener, and more particularly to a stretchable support tape for such hook-and-loop fasteners suitable for use on, for example, a health or sporting belt or band.
2. Prior Art
A typical stretchable support tape for hook-and-loop fasteners is known as disclosed for example in Japanese patent Publication No. 55-38121. The disclosed support tape, as reillustrated here in FIG. 3 is formed by weaving and includes pile loops A produced from loop-forming warp threads interwoven with a foundation weft thread, and elastic yarns B woven into the tape to reader the tape stretchable. Since such a support tape is a relatively narrow fabric produced by weaving on a complex machine, there have been problems of low production efficiency.